Mortal Kombat Armageddon
Summary Mortal Kombat Armageddon is a fighting game which continues the events of Deadly Alliance and Deception. Story With the form of the Deadly Alliance which brought out the death of Mortal Kombat Champion: Liu Kang with the rise of the Dragon King: Onaga. The Elder Gods have given the fire bieng Blaze their powers and challenged the mightiest warriors of all of the Realms to supposedly one final Mortal Kombat to see which one will be strong enough to fight Blaze and gain the power of the Elder Gods. Meanwhile, a scorceress from Edenia named Delia who forsaw this event, has decided to awaken her sons Taven and Daegon to prevent the events of "Armageddon" that will mean the total destruction of all of existance Gameplay You have the ability to choose veirtually every character from all of the perceding Mortal Kombat games. You fight against the other kombatants with almsot evrybody's unique fighting style and weapon. This game also features something called the "Kreate-a-Fatality" feautre, where you can either pull out either the heart, brain, rib bones, arms, torso or the head (or some of them many time in a row) to finish your opponent. You also earn "Kombat Koins" for every victory. Game Modes Kombat Mode A more fancy word for "Arcade Mode". Choose your character (either it be pre-existing or Kreated) and fight your way to Blaze. Story Mode You are the half human-god being named Taven and you must stop Armageddon by fighting whoever gets in your way and fight Blaze at the end. On the way, you can also unlock many special features. Endurance Mode Choose your character and survive an onslaught of 13 characters before your character is defeated. Training Mode Choose your character and your opponent and train your skills against your desired settings for your chosen opponent. Kreate-a-Fighter Mode You can "Kreate" your very own fighter. Choose from a wide variety of ethnic race, facial expressions, hair styles, shirts, jackets, pants, shoes, and even hats to make your desired fighter. The Krypt This is where you can unlock special features either it be alternate outfits for the fighters, Kombat Zones, and other bonus materials. Motor Kombat A "Mario Kart" style racing mode in the game, choose a pardoy of a character and win 1st place on the selected track. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts To be honest, I don't know what made me want to play this game. Maybe it was I viewed some gameplay videos on Youtube. Graphics The graphics in this game (I don't know about the PS2 version though) are more flat than in MK VS. DCU and the character models (even the ones introduced in this particular game) are not very well done. Though, the cinematic scenes are good, which is a plus, but other than that, not much to say. Rating: 5.5 Music The music isn't very spectacular either. It was quite ineffective and sometimes non-existant in some game. The only decent soundtrack in this game has to be the final battle with Blaze. Rating: 4 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are also not good in this game as some of the sounds don't sound very much like hitting or slashing at your opponent. The voices aren't very good either as some of the voices are used on multiple characters (much like an old SNES fighting game). But what saves the voices are the talking voices during a cinematic scenes which are good, but could've been better. Rating: 6 Gameplay Controls I only played the game with the Gamecube Controller. Though you can still play the game with the Wii Remote (with the Nunchuck), but because it's easier and more practical to play a fighting game with s regular controller use either the Gamecube Controller or the Classic controller. Of course, like in MK VS. DCU the buttons make up for the series of punches and kicks (and blocks as well). Rating: 6.5 Replay Value With Kreate-a-Fighter Mode, Motor Kombat, and Story Mode this game can keep you occupied for quite a while. This game also has a lot of bonus features which you can unlock in "The Krypt" even when you complete story mode there's still quite a lot to uncover. Rating 7.5 Final Thoughts Like I said, I don't know why I continue to play this game. Now, this game has quite a number of faults in it's design. But the game wasn't a complete waste of my time. So for the MK fan, feel free to play this. Overall Rating: 6